


Shutter

by amoleofmonsters



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Percy tastes like saltwater and pancakes from that morning's breakfast." Nico/Percy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shutter

**Author's Note:**

> Repost from ff.net.

You're thirteen when you realize that no one wants you. Everyone has someone to fall back on except you. Sure, there was once a sister and maybe even a father, but the first one's long gone and the second has no time for silly teenage boys. When you see Annabeth lean up to give Percy a toe-curling kiss, a stone drops into your gut.

You're jealous of Percy and you know it. It's not because you want Annabeth. In fact, you're jealous of most of the boys at camp. All you just really want is to give toe-curling kisses to the girl of your dreams like Percy is doing to Annabeth.

 

You're ten and you have finally understood that the world is a cruel and terrible place. Your sister is dead and Percy as good as killed her.

You tell yourself that you won't cry because real men don't do that, but no matter what, you're still in tears half-an-hour later. You want to do to Percy what he did to your sister, but you don't exactly know how to go about that.

Instead, you just sit there and cry because you're ten and the world is a lot scarier than you once thought.

 

You're twenty-two and the house you live in is robin egg blue. You think it's a silly color, but you know that attempting to do something about it would be futile. There are hours that you spend outside, just staring at the house and thinking about everything that it means. After a few sessions, you started bringing out your camera because you love pictures and you're a photographer now.

Percy sometimes watches you in complete silence, his eyes mesmerized by your camera and your long fingers that run over it. You love all of this the most because it's just you and him with nothing but the snapping of the shutter in the background.

Today, you've decided to make things go a little different and point the camera at Percy. He doesn't notice at first because he still hasn't gotten his fill of watching your hands. You manage to sneak in a shot or two before Percy figures out what is going on.

"Nico!" screams Percy, his face beat red. "Give me that camera!"

You chuckle and step backwards. "Come and get it!" you laugh. You know that you probably shouldn't have said that as Percy has a tendency to rise to most challenges, but frankly you couldn't care less at the moment.

Just as you predicted, Percy lunges across the lawn at you and you fall to the ground, the camera falling out of your grasp. Percy is on top of you and is reaching for the device, but you won't stand for any of that.

Percy tastes like saltwater and pancakes from that morning's breakfast and you feel like you're on cloud nine. Your fingers comb through his hair and he slides his hand under your shirt, his hands ice-cold and sending shivers up your spine.

The camera lays forgotten until Grover, who's popped in for a visit, finds it water damaged under a bush four days later.

 

You're fourteen and you can already tell you're different. Despite what many say, it's not the dark clothes or that you're the son of Hades. As weird as it is, you know your feelings are different. While all the other boys are trying to compare all the girls' breast sizes to find the biggest one, you don't find Annabeth or Rachel or any of the other girls attractive. You wonder if it's because you're a late bloomer, but a part of you knows deep down that it's not the case.

One night, you decide to take a walk before falling asleep. You make your way to the dock and are surprised to find a pile of clothes sitting on the shore.

You curse yourself for being so silly; of course Percy would be out here! You turn around to leave, but are unable because a dripping wet Percy is rising up from the surface of the lake to stare up at you. "Oh, Nico! I didn't see you. What's up?"

You realize you're trapped and there's no way you can walk away from your friend. You sit down on the shore and stare at Percy, waiting for him to continue talking.

You're surprised the most when Percy starts to climb out of the water. He's wet even though he shouldn't be, but that's not what's going through your mind. All you can do is sit there and try your best to control the color of your face. Then, you feel a slight stirring in your pants.

Definitely not a late bloomer.

 

You're fifteen and Annabeth is gone. You're not quite sure what has happened, but Percy sobs something along the lines of "stupid Apollo boys" as he's crying into your shoulder so you kind of get the picture. You were in his apartment, helping him move out, when the water works started and he began trying to spill everything all at once.

There's a giant trash bag in the middle of what was once the living room with her name on it. She has already been there so everything else is going to be shipped off to the garbage or the furnace or whereever Percy wants to send it to. He tells you that he bought a ring a week ago and despite that they're nineteen, they've been together for three years and Percy knows that he would have wanted to spend forever with her.

You hate Annabeth and it's as simple as that. Both you and Percy know that she had her reasons, but Percy is too heartbroken to think straight and you are too heart-meltingly in love.

Percy smells like the sea and you want to hold him forever. For that reason, you will never understand Annabeth's choice.

 

You've just turned eighteen and your boyfriend has swept you off your feet. Percy shows up to camp with a set of keys and a giant chocolate bar and asks you to move in with him. Just hearing this makes you fall in love with him all over and you can't help but jump in his arms. You kiss him as hard as you can in front of everyone, wanting to make it clear that he is your prince.

Later that night, you can't help but be in awe of how beautiful he looks in the moonlight.

 

You're sixteen and you are so in love with Percy Jackson that you can't stand it. He's your best friend, but whenever you're with him, your heart is doing summersaults. He's the only one at camp whose eyes light up when they see you and it was only a matter of time before the feelings bubbled up.

The only problem is you know he will never like you, but that's okay. You've given up a long time ago and are content with watching from afar.

You don't understand why there is camera sitting outside of your cabin one early morning, but you can't help but look at the pictures anyway. There's only one and it's of Percy holding a piece of paper.

You find Percy talking to Grover, but you ignore that and march up to the demigod anyway. You pull him into a hug and say, "I love you, too, and yes, I will be your boyfriend for as long as you let me!"

There's a shocked expression on his face and for a second you think you have it wrong, that the note wasn't for you after all. Suddenly, he's grinning madly and kissing you like he'll never get the chance ever again.

It's your first kiss and your toes curl just like you always wanted them to.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A New Beginning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120322) by [ledridri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ledridri/pseuds/ledridri)




End file.
